Penn Zero Nude Hero
by GranAlan Masterplox
Summary: Tras otra derrota humillante Rippen decide buscar la forma de humillar a Penn y Sashi. Tras revisar su guía de maestro de arte y obtener el permiso de Larry se le ocurre humillarlos donde mas odia (arte) y de la mejor manera (modelos de desnudos). Podrán Penn y Sashi sobrevivir a esta clase, superar la humillación y de paso formalizar su relación. Pennashi. Por el momento T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal, aquí está mi primer fanfiction escrito e ideado, basado en una serie que es muy buena pero muy infravalorada por Disney: Penn Zero Casi Heroe. Esta curiosa historia tendrá un notorio Pennashi (una de mis parejas favoritas) y estará entre clasificación "T" o "M".**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Penn Zero, la propiedad es de Disney y sus respectivos dueños. Si fuera así habría otras dos temporadas y no tantos live actions o bazofias de una temporada.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una vergonzosa situación.

Era una buena y cálida tarde en Middleburg, como siempre había actividad en el cine Oddisey y el restaurante de palitos de pescado, se daba otra lucha entre el bien (con el trio de Penn Zero, Sashi Kobayashi y Boone Wiseman) y el mal (con la dispareja dupla de Rippen y Larry); tras otro plan fallido en la tierra de los payasos (incluyendo un cojín pedorro gigante, un pastel de crema con nitroglicerina y un succiona pantalones) la misión acaba con Rippen y Larry regresando al restaurante tras otra derrota, más frustrado Rippen por otra derrota a su ridiculum.

-No puede ser, otro fracaso a la lista, ya la veía venir- Dijo Phil con su típico sarcasmo y burla hacia su patético y miserable empleado.

\- ¡Cállate Phil, ya estaba tan cercas de ganar! ¡Culpa a Larry por arruinarlo con su buena vibra! - Grito furico Rippen para defenderse de su fallo.

Larry como siempre estaba sonriente tras otra fallida (pero divertida) misión, decide hablar para calmar a Rippen y animarlo (sabiendo que fallara).

-No te preocupes Rippen, mañana será otro día, podrás ganar en otra misión.-

-Nada de eso señores, este fin de semana debo recalibrar este armatoste. Entre reparar el motor, calibrar el convertidor y poner paneles de energía solar. - El dúo de villanos lo miran extrañados. - ¿Qué, hay que ser ecológicos? Como estaba contando esto tendré que hacerlo todo el fin de semana, así que feliz de semana largo. -

\- ¡Viva, fin de semana largo! - Grito Larry muy alegre. -Te gustara el viaje que planee a los huertos de manzana en Nebraska, para consolarte de todos los fallos en las misiones y el mega favor que me harás mañana. -

-Claro, ver manzanas y degustar sidra, que feliz estoy. - Dijo sarcástico Rippen. -Solo porque mañana daré 4 horas de arte por que la maestra de biología estará incapacitada tras ser picada por una abeja, una araña y caer sobre sedante en su clase hace que te la perdone. - Dice antes de reírse imaginando esa dolorosa pero cómica situación.

-Mira el lado positivo, solo estarán Penn y Sashi en tu clase mañana. Boone pidió permiso para faltar ya que acompañara a sus padres a un trabajo desde el viernes hasta el lunes. Yo ni sabía que había convención de fabricantes y vendedores de sandalias. - Recalco Larry para relajar la carga laboral de su amigo, mientras salían del restaurante-base de operaciones.

-¡No se les olvide traerme un recuerdo! Solo néctar de manzana Golden y sidra reposada. Y manzanas verdes. - Les grito Phil antes de cerrar el local.

-Bueno, me calmare, pero solo si hay sidra de manzana de Zacatlán. Sabes que soy de gustos exóticos. - Dijo Rippen mientras se iban al estacionamiento.

-Mientras tanto, en el Oddisey-

Phyllis sacaba a los chicos de la dimensión payaso tras otra victoria, que no vio por qué estaba dormida. -Bien hecho chicos, otro día otra victoria para el bien. - Dijo con su típico acento eslavo y desinterés, pero se sorprendió por lo que vio en los héroes.

Fuera de Boone que tenía su típica cara de tonto, pero algo preocupado, noto que Penn se veía apenado, con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas y no miraba a Sashi. Y hablando de la asiática vio unos notorios cambios: además de estar ruborizada le faltaba una de sus coletas, y la otra estaba mal cortada y la mitad de su cabello llegaba a sus hombros, igual no miraba a Penn. Eso extraño a Phillys que esperaba su animada platica de la victoria, en su lugar los veía callados.

-Muy bien, que les paso.- Pregunto Phyllis al ver al héroe y la asistente tan callados y sonrojados, y la chica que tiene cabello corto.

-Pues veras, lo que paso fue...- Iba a decir Boone pero...

-¡CALLATE BOONE!- Gritaron ambos muy molestos-

Phyllis se asustó al ver a los dos actuar así, pero luego estos dos se calmaron y decidieron que Boone hablara.

-Pues lo que paso fue que cuando Rippen activo su máquina succiona pantalones mientras yo y Larry estábamos "peleando" con pollos de goma, Penn y Sashi estaban cercas de la máquina, y aunque lograron apagarla les succiono los pantalones y los dejo en ropa interior.- Dijo sonrojado Boone, al recordar las bragas rosas de Sashi.

\- ¿Y? Que hay de malo, ya fueron a la dimensión de la ropa interior.

-Pues los calzones eran muy holgados, y los payasos no ayudaron con darles pantalones de repuesto; y mientras íbamos hacia el pastel gigante explosivo Penn se tropezó, cayó al suelo y se le movió la trusa dejando descubierto su...- Boone señalaba su entrepierna, causando un sonrojo masivo de Penn, que se tapó la cara de la vergüenza. -Y los payasos no paraban de reírse de él, Sashi estaba petrificada por ver su parte. Cuando trato de darle su sombrero para que se tapara tras reaccionar, este Rippen que ya estaba huyendo le disparo un globo con gelatina, fue golpeada, se tropezó y al caerse se movió su braga, y se le vio su...- señalo Boone la entrepierna de Sashi, quien estaba sonrojada, tapándose la cara y con unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. -Entre chiflidos, risas y bromas de doble sentido ella trato de correr tapándose con su sombrero, se volvió a tropezar y se acciono su pistola rasuradora, aunque la esquivo pues...- señalo el ahora cabello corto y disparejo de la chica. -Logre darles a los dos pantalones, aunque se los arroje con los ojos cerrados para no ver sus entrepiernas, de ahí seguimos y ganamos.- Concluyo el sabio viendo a sus apenados amigos.

Phyllis ya había visto esta situación antes con los padres de Penn, así que decidido hablar.

-No hay problema, suelen pasar esos accidentes; lo manejaran de forma profesional. Penn, tus padres ya les paso eso en la dimensión vaquero saurio y lo superaron; además no hay nada de malo, acabar con fallas de vestuario o semi desnudos es común en este trabajo; hasta existe la dimensión nudista, solo deben asimilar esta experiencia de vida.- concluyo Phillys calmada y sonriente.

Mientras Boone miraba impactado el hecho de que Phyllis hablo con una voz de apoyo; Penn y Sashi se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, quien eres y que hiciste con Phillys.- Dijo Penn mientras se sobaba el abdomen por tanta risa.

-Jajajaja, si es cierto, por lo regula a ella le importa un bledo nuestra situación, ni nos aconsejaría.- Secundo Sashi mientras reía en el suelo.

-Jaja, chistositos. Todavía que me preocupo y les aconsejo así me agradecen.- Dijo algo molesta.

Tras decir esto los chicos recuperan la compostura y se paran.

-No te molestes Phillys. Es que es tan raro que nos aconsejes y te preocupes por nosotros.- dijo Penn ya calmado.

-Si, nunca nos aconsejas no te preocupas por nuestras emociones ni situación, lo sentimos.- dijo Sashi ya calmada y disculpándose.

-Bueno, quería ser más abierta. Además, deberían relajarse, tendrán un fin de semana largo ya que reparare todos los sistemas, poner paneles solares y limpiar este lugar, así que diviértanse y relájense; tu no tanto Boone, de paso me traes un recuerdo.- finalizo Phyllis mientras sacaba sus herramientas y se despedían.

Tras despedirse, salen del cine para empezar su fin de semana sin misiones.

-Bueno chicos, suerte mañana con Rippen al doble; les mandare una postal de Philadelphia en la Convención anual de productores de Sandalias.- Dijo Boone al explicar su plan de fin de semana largo, sabiendo que habría 4 horas de arte.

-Si, ni me recuerdes que lo soportaremos más de la cuenta. Pero me traes unas sandalias cómodas. Además de que el fin de semana estaré solo ya que el Tío Chuck y la Tía Rose saldrán de viaje con su mendiga chinchilla a Oregón.- dijo Penn a su mejor amigo.

-Y a mi unas sandalias que resalten mis uñas.- dijo la asiática con ánimo, muy raro para ella.

-Unas sandalias del 7 ½ para hombre y unas del 5 para mujer que resalten uñas de forma ovalada, con protección de correas y de las que no acumulan olores.- anoto Boone en un bloc de notas, a la par que decía lo último de broma.

-¡No nos huelen los pies!- Gritaron algo molestos los dos.

-Cálmense, solo bromeaba. Bueno, que tengan un buen fin de semana.- Concluyo Boone mientras se iba a su casa para iniciar su viaje.

Tras irse Penn decide acompañar a Sashi a su departamento. Hablaban de varias cosas para evitar lo sucedido ese día.

-Espero que mi madre no me mate por lo de mi cabello, aunque ya me lo quería cortar.- dijo Sashi mientras acomodaba su disparejo cabello negro.

-Te vez más bonita así.- dijo sonrojado Penn.

-Gracias- respondió, -y además de que mis padres saldrán todo el fin de semana por un concurso de mi hermano, así que pensé si te podrías quedarte conmigo para no estar sola y aburrida.- dijo más apenada.

-Claro, nomás le digo a mis padres por el MUT y te digo mañana. Además, solo serán 4 horas de Rippen, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-termino nuestro héroe mientras se despide de Sashi en la entrada de su departamento.

Ambos se despidieron sin saber que ese viernes pasarían una humillación por culpa de su némesis, y como afectaría su relación.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer episodio de mi primer fic. Tarde un poco en trasladarlo del papel a Word, además de que pase un poco de redacción para que tenga cordura, ya que el papel me inspiro y poco reviso el orden y cordura de la historia.**

 **Dejen con gusto sus reviews, así sigo inspirándome y veo en que mejorar, ya que soy novato aun.**

 **Sin más, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí ya está el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Penn Zero, la propiedad es de Disney y sus respectivos dueños. Si fuera así hubiera salido un episodio donde Sashi, Matilda y Jhoanne hubieran salvado el día y Rippen se avergüence de ser derrotado por chicas, o con la vieja confiable (lagrimas falsas).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Charlas familiares y el inicio del plan.**

Tras dejar a Sashi en su casa Penn siguió su camino, reflexionando por la situación de ese día, y pensando, más al recordar que vio la "raya" de su compañera, sonrojándose al instante; tras despabilarse llego a su casa, notando que las luces estaban apagadas, no estaba el auto de su tía Rose y la ausencia de la chinchilla vigilante.

-Hola, hay alguien en casa.- grito esperando una respuesta o rareza de sus tíos, o sorpresa saca infartos. Al llegar al comedor encontró una nota de su tía en la mesa:

" _Querido Penn, tu tío y yo saldremos a Oregón antes de lo previsto, así que te deje preparada comida para este fin de semana; además de $300 dólares para emergencias, no te los gastes todos al momento. También te deje en el refri los números de emergencia y algo de comida preparada. Si vas a salir cierras las puertas con llave y no causes muchos desastres. Te bañas._

 _Con cariño Tía Rose"_

-Bueno, un fin de semana solo sin mis tíos, tal vez me quede con Sashi después de todo. Mañana le aviso, pues a bañarme y comer sin miedo a que una chinchilla me robe la cena, y al fin a dormir sin ninguna rareza.-

Tras comer unos dedos de pescado y sopa de fideos, Penn sube a su cuarto y se prepara para bañarse. Ya desnudo siente el chorro de agua caliente en su cuerpo, relajándose mientras se tallaba y pensaba en muchas cosas; pero al recordar lo sucedido con Sashi (y lo que vio) sintió que una parte suya se endurecía; asustado por eso se resbalo, para evitar caerse se agarra de la llave del agua. Para su suerte cerro el agua caliente y abrió la fría, el chorrazo salió al instante, gritando por el abrupto cambio de temperatura, pero bajando su erección, tras templar el agua y secarse se pone su pijama, para poder llamar a sus padres por el MUT, como costumbre suya para hablar y no preocuparse.

-Hola Penn, como estas, te vez fresco.- Dijo Vonnie Zero, su madre, desde su casa improvisada en el cráneo de una bestia de la dimensión más peligrosa posible.

-Bien mama. Tío Chuck y Tía Rose salieron el fin de semana por su chinchilla. Quería preguntarles si podía quedarme con Sashi el fin de semana.- dijo, algo apenado y distraído.

-Hola Penn, ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez distraído.- Pregunto su padre Brock Zero, tras saludarlo y dejar su cacería del día.

Sabiendo que no hay escapatoria, y con más interés de lo que sucedió con sus padres, les contaría lo sucedido con Sashi en su misión.

-Bueno, lo que paso hoy en la misión fue...- y así narró lo sucedido en el mundo payaso: el plan de Rippen, la perdida de pantalones, las caídas y la vista de sus "cositas", y de lo poco que les conto Phyllis de ellos desnudos. Obviamente sus padres estaban en shock y muy sonrojados por todo (más por la poca discreción de Phyllis), y viendo la inseguridad de su hijo estos le cuentan su historia, sonrojando a su hijo en el proceso. Tras acabar y con un incómodo silencio su padre hablo.

-Bueno, Penn no te preocupes esos accidentes suelen pasar; teníamos tu edad cuando nos pasó en el mundo vaquero. Fue curioso: nos sedaron en las cuevas y nos robaron la ropa, montamos los raptors de regreso a Gran Traser y créeme que dolió mucho, y el calor. Lo chistoso e irónico es que al capturar al ladrón y salvando el día fuimos arrestados por el sheriff Scaley Briggs por "indecencia publica" y "exhibicionismo", pasamos la noche en la cárcel del pueblo mientras Phyllis volvía de su noche de bingo. Pero así tu madre y yo nos enamoramos y formamos nuestro noviazgo.- conto su padre para calmar a Penn. -Y no te asustes, algún día una chica vería tu p...- lo último estaba titubeándolo para no decirlo.

-Pene, cariño, así como el vería una vagina. Cariño, ya tiene 14 años, ya le dieron clases de sexualidad, ya no es un niño pequeño.- Contesto su madre sin vergüenza alguna. -Y además que te de una erección es normal, a tu padre le dieron dos en la prisión. Y el tamaño no importa si lo sabes usar.- eso ultimo lo dijo con una risita.

-¡MAMA, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- grito un muy rojo y apenado Penn.

-Jajajaja, está bien, solo bromeaba. Cuídate, duerme bien y si te puedes quedar con Sashi.- dijo su madre

-Descansa, suerte con Rippen.- dojo su padre –y no vayas a juzgar el busto de Sashi, tu madre era igual de plana cuando la conocí, crecerán...- comento antes de ser jalado de la oreja y se cortara la comunicación.

Penn solo rio mientras ya se dormía, sin saber el lio del día siguiente.

-Mientras en la residencia Kobayashi-

Obviamente a Sashi no le fue tan bien como esperaba, un regaño de sus sobreprotectores padres por su cabello y sus quejas para que ella deje lo de ser heroína, pero ella los calmo. Tras cenar sus padres le dijeron que saldrían el fin de semana por un concurso de su hermano George, y de paso a visitar a una tía suya en el norte; que le dejarían $400 dólares, comida preparada y que no cause desastres. Tras bañarse su madre le ayudo a emparejar su desastroso cabello cortándolo y emparejándolo, a la vez que teñía las puntas de lila por decisión de Sashi, platicando antes de hacer una discusión madre-hija.

-Se que esto de ser asistente de medio tiempo te gusta, y que eres valiente y debo asimilarlo para no ser tan sobreprotectora, pero si no te cuidas puedes salir herida y no poder ayudarte. Soy tu madre y mi deber es preocuparme y protegerte, que tal si la siguiente llegas calva.- hablo Tía Kobayashi mientras cortaba los últimos mechones para emparejar el pelo de su hija, viendo que era parecido al suyo, viendo la cara de su hija asustada al mencionar la calvicie.

-¡Mama, no digas esas cosas!, ¡Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola!, ¡Te prometo que no seré tan impulsiva la próxima vez! Además, ya me lo quería cortar y teñir, solo un cambio de imagen. Wow, si me parezco a ti.-

-Es por Penn Zero verdad.- dijo, viendo el sonrojo inmenso de Sashi mientras aplicaba el tinte en su cabello.

-¡NOOO!, ¡DIGO SI!, digo ahhg.- termino esta Sashi muy trabada, sacando una risa de su mama.

Tras esa risa Sashi decide hablar de lo que paso con su madre sobre la misión, nerviosa de como reaccionaria.

-Bueno, hoy me paso algo muy impactante y "personal" con Penn; podríamos mantenerlo en secreto solo tú y yo, como una plática madre e hija por favor, es muy vergonzoso.- dijo apenada pero con valor.

-Claro, que tan malo puede ser.- dijo esperando lo que fuera, por más raro que sea en el trabajo de su hija.

Y así la asiática narro lo sucedido en el mundo payaso: plan, el succiona pantalones, y cuando quedo descubierta su "flor" y el miembro de Penn. Obviamente su madre estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida por esto, no creía que esa situación le llegara a pasar, que le pasara algo así de humillante y con su compañero. Tras asimilarlo decide hablar para acabar un incómodo silencio.

-Pues, no sé qué decir. Se que él te vio, pero si no vio tu vagina con morbo y hasta trato de no verte, es que él es un caballero educado; así como tú no viste su pene con morbo o burla, eso te hace una dama.

-Bueno, el sí está dotado, pero fue humillante- dijo algo sonrojada por pensar en eso.

-Pero el no quiso verte, y ambos se ayudaron. Cariño, lo he visto y sé que es un buen chico: educado, valiente, determinado, caballeroso y decente. Tiene defectos como su ego, su nula paciencia o lo de sus padres y que no es abierto con sus sentimientos; pero él es una buena persona. Yo aceptaría que el fuera tu novio, es cariñoso, atento y no te juzga por tu cuerpo o tu carácter; es más, oí que querías invitarlo a casa así que acepto, así no estarás tan sola, pero no hagan cosas raras. Dijo más calmada mientras enjuagaba el cabello de su hija.

-Gracias mama, por el cabello y la charla. Lo necesitaba por lo que paso y por qué mañana tengo 4 horas de arte con Rippen. No le dirás a papa cierto, es muy vergonzoso y sabes cómo es de exagerado.- dijo tras empezar a secarse el cabello.

Claro que no le diré a tu papa, considera esta una plática necesaria de madre e hija desde que empezaste a menstruar. Y relájate por lo de mañana, ya algún día se calmará ese gruñón maestro tuyo. Descansa cariño.- concluyo su madre dándole un beso en la frente y llevándose los materiales de corte y tinte de cabello.

-Buenas noches mama, descansa y gracias.- termino Sashi mientras se acostó y durmió, sin saber que esa noche su enemigo planeaba algo para mañana.

-Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Rippen-

Ya en su casa, tras hablar con Larry y pagar su renta, nuestro villano de poca suerte esta cenando mientras pone calificaciones de panzazo a sus estudiantes, ni ánimo de reprobar tenía. Odiaba su patética vida: no ser un villano al nivel de su hermana Blorgen, no ser el orgullo de sus padres, tener a un blandengue como Larry (aunque más el hecho de que tenga a un buen amigo, siendo una basura con el), nunca ganar sus misiones tras desterrar al matrimonio Zero, ser blando (no poder matar o herir en extremo) y sobre todo ser derrotado por Penn Zero y su equipo.

Él no quería matar a Penn, ya le había hecho bastante daño con lo de sus padres, ni herirlo de gravedad, solo ganarle y humillarlo. Honestamente él le tenía un cierto respeto a su enemigo y a Sashi: aceptaba que el chico es astuto, perseverante y valiente, mientras ella es lista, ruda, decidida y fuerte; solo detestaba que ambos fueran testarudos, egocéntricos, presumidos y más fanfarrones que un héroe o villano promedio, no contaba a Boone por ser tan idiota como Larry (aún recuerda lo que paso en el universo de robots de vapor), quería humillar a ese par para burlarse y darles una lección de humildad, pero no sabía cómo.

-Debe haber una forma de humillarlos, de ganarles sin sufrir ¿Pero cómo?- se preguntaba tras ponerle 6 a Penn, a Sashi y a Matilda, esa chica que siente algo por Penn y que le enferma por su optimismo. Tras cenar y bañarse decide leer su manual de maestro de arte para dormirse de aburrimiento, recordando la misión del día y su fallido plan con el succiona pantalones y las reacciones del dúo (pudor y vergüenza) y más que el noto la ropa interior holgada y que mientras escapaba al pastel bomba tras dispararle el globo de gelatina a Sashi escucho las risas, chiflidos y chistes vulgares de "papayas y plátanos", tal vez se quedaron desnudos de la cintura para abajo y se avergonzaron, explicando que cuando llegaron contra él no se veían a la cara entre ellos. Y ahí se le prendió el foco.

-¡Eso es! Los humillare dejándolos desnudos en público. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo sin misiones mañana? Y si lo hago aquí me mandarían a prisión por abusar de menores. Como los humillo sin que sea ilegal.- y para suerte suya se le hizo la luz, en su manual de arte.

En su manual de arte había un apartado sobre el arte con modelos desnudos: explicación del curso, el ideal de la belleza en la desnudez, diferencias entre desnudo artístico, anatómico, nudista, erótico y pornográfico; una hoja de permiso para dar esa clase en secundaria, tips para el área de prácticas como estar en un salón cerrado, no llevar cámaras, tener un ambiente cálido y un acuse de responsabilidad del profesor para evitar abusos; más varias fotos de hombres y mujeres modelando desnudos sobre un diván mientras la clase (Rippen se sorprendió al ver que era una clase de entre 15 y 18 años) los dibujaban en varios ángulos.

Tras leer eso sonríe maliciosamente, ya sabía cómo humillarlos; obtener el permiso de Larry sería muy fácil y convencer (o mejor dicho engañar) a la dupla Zero-Kobayashi seria sencillo, al fin tendría un triunfo contra ellos y lo disfrutaría..

-De la que no se podrán librar.- concluye el villano mientras se duerme.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Tarde bastante con el maldito corrector de errores ortográficos, pero más en trascribir el texto de mi cuaderno por no tener laptop y usar el Word en línea; pero ya también estoy adelantando otros proyectos, pero tardaran porque estoy ya en final de semestre y debo terminar los trabajos finales.**

 **No olviden dejar sus review y los veré en el siguiente capítulo o historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí está el capítulo 3, ya aquí está el preludio del desnudo, y de aquí cambie a clasificación "M", mientras se ponen detalles en la edición.**

 **Disclaimer: Penn Zero Casi Heroe no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos dueños, ojalá la continuaran en Disney+, el futuro servicio de Disney.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Preludio a la clase.

Otro inicio de viernes, y Rippen se dirigía rápido a la Secundaria Middleburg, Larry llega muy temprano los viernes para resolver el papeleo de la semana y preparar el menú del día, así podría convencerlo personalmente sobre su plan "Héroes al Desnudo" y tener el permiso (además de evitar los aspersores de agua). Tras llegar a la escuela ve a Larry con la empalagosa maestra de música que siempre lo acosa por una cita, y tras evitar a esa mujer jala a Larry a la oficina del director para pedir el permiso de la clase.

-¡Rippen, buenos días! Te vez muy enérgico y feliz.- le dijo Larry muy feliz por su amigo.

-¡Claro que estoy feliz, Larry! Hoy quiero probar un nuevo método de arte- dijo Ripper para iniciar su plan. -Quiero dar la clase de dibujo de desnudos- pero al decir esto Larry puso una cara seria.

-No lo sé Rippen, aun siendo mi amigo esa orden es muy difícil; no es que desconfié de ti, pero suena a que tienes un plan para humillar a Penn y a Sashi solo porque siempre te derrotan y te humillan.- contesto Larry con duda y atinándole sin saber al plan de su jefe.

-No, claro que no ("rayos, descubrió mi plan, ahora a la segunda opción"); es más, además del permiso condicionare a Zero y Kobayashi a que si participan como los modelos les aprobare los 3 periodos que tienen con F ("trágate el orgullo Rippen"); y además haremos lo que quieras este fin de semana como compensación por este favor.- dijo con una muy notoria falsa sonrisa, ignorada por su atolondrado y bonachón asistente.

-Bueno si así lo pones, pues si vuelven a reprobar arte los dos no podrán pasar de año; y por el otro lado tengo boletos para el Parque Nacional de los Grandes Lagos, y así pasar un día de pesca tú, yo y la presidenta Mildred (Presidenta del mundo kaiju y cuasi novia de Larry), tal vez si aceptaras venir con nosotros y me juras que no es un plan malvado te daría el permiso; eso y si los dos aceptan tu propuesta amigo.- dijo Larry, aprovechando que estaría con su mejor amigo y su "novia" en los grandes lagos, a la par de quitarse sospechas de su villanesco amigo.

-Claro que aceptaran Larry, saben que conmigo están en números rojos; y no lo hago con maldad, sino por el mero interés de enseñar la belleza de la anatomía humana sin ropa. Y claro que quiero ir a pescar contigo y la chiflada que te acosa en el mundo kaiju en Michigan, lo que sea por el arte y la enseñanza.- todo esto lo dijo con una muy buena actuación y una sonrisa sincera para así continuar su plan. -Es más, hoy le agregas al menú pizza de pepperoni con extra queso y chipotle para animar a todos hoy, más a mis modelos; ahí les explico todo, aprovechando que la mayoría se saltara mi clase por las horas extras que daré.-

-Bueno, si tú lo pones así pues firma aquí- saco de su escritorio una orden para este caso, que Rippen firmo tras leer las cláusulas, -y que ellos firmen aquí- señalo el director el apartado, donde especificaba que cualquier daño moral o ruptura del reglamento de ese permiso seria culpa del maestro, sancionándolo desde suspensión laboral a 5 años de prisión. Eso ultimo asusto a Rippen, debía ser cuidadoso.

-Muchas gracias Larry, deja preparo el salón de arte para una clase que nunca olvidaran ("y yo nunca olvidare sus humillaciones")- concluyo antes de irse, dando su mueca malvada sin que Larry lo viera.

-Una hora después, en la entrada de la escuela-

Penn estaba en la entrada de la escuela, limpio y vestido como siempre, solo que sin su pesada cota de malla de acero que le regalaron sus padres; esperaba que Sashi llegara para tomar matemáticas, historia y civismo, y planear como sobrevivir a las 4 horas de arte de Rippen, ya que su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar. Cuando vio a Sashi llegar se quedó sorprendido: seguía con su ropa de siempre, pero no llevaba sus guantes y por lo visto se arregló las uñas, tenía poco maquillaje y su cabello era diferente, ahora era más corto y con las puntas de color morado cayendo sobre sus hombros; eso y que sin sus lentes de misiones hacían resaltar sus ojos color caoba, dándole el toque de un ángel.

A estas alturas el casi héroe ya estaba sonrojado, igual que Sashi que consideraba "drástico" su cambio de imagen y el ver a Penn como jitomate fresco, considerando que le gusto su cambio de imagen. Ambos sin pensarlo deciden hablar para romper el hielo.

-Lindo cabello Sash. Te vez hermosa.- dijo Penn ("en qué demonios piensas, quieres quedar con un ojo morado por tratarla con delicadeza y verla muy femenina") pensó el casi héroe.

-Gracias, tú también te vez apuesto.- ("pero que me pasa, acaso le dije apuesto, y me dijo un cumplido, y me gusto") pensó la casi heroína.

-Bueno, ¿lista para el día Sash?- pregunto Penn a su amiga.

-Claro, aunque tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre Rippen. Pero con 4 horas de clase ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede hacer además de reprobarnos o hablar hasta aburrirnos y dejarnos dormidos?- contesto con mucha preocupación, pero con lo último de rieron sin saber que ese día pasarían la peor humillación de sus vidas.

Obviamente pasaron sus tres primeras clases de aburrimiento, al salir al comedor vieron a Rippen llevando una manzana, coronas de laurel, un diván con forma de roca y una serpiente de juguete; pensaron que ahora si se perdió la cabeza y los torturaría con arte abstracto, pero mejor lo ignoraron. Ya en el comedor se sorprendieron por el menú: jugo de uva y pizza de pepperoni con chipotle y extra queso, la favorita de Penn (por el queso) y de Sashi (por el picante), no se les hacía extraño que Larry supiera de sus gustos tras la última visita a su mansión; tras agarrar 6 pedazos cada uno (ventajas de que tu director sea millonario y costee almuerzos de verdad y no basura como en otras escuelas públicas) estaban comiendo a gusto. Para su suerte Rippen se les acerco, los saludo con una calma muy rara en él y les enseño el permiso.

-Y eso Rip, que es.- pregunto Penn con mucha curiosidad y la boca llena de pizza.

-Es un documento para un trabajo especial que aplicare hoy en la clase, y ustedes serán mis sujetos de prueba.- contesto Rippen a su némesis.

-Sera una excusa para reprobarnos.- cuestiono con desconfianza Sashi.

-¡No, al contrario! Si ustedes participan los tres periodos reprobados se los apruebo con 10, y de paso el de su atolondrado amigo Boone.- dijo esto para engancharlos.

-Y que mosca te pico Rip, por lo regular no eres tan generoso- dijo Penn con mucha duda.

-¡Me ofendes Zero!, es que quería agradecerles por lo del elefantito de Larry en donde me dejaron ganar, y por lo de la encuesta para ser el mejor maestro y estacionarme junto a Larry para evitar los aspersores; además de las veces que me salvaste la vida en lugar de dejarme morir y que eres piadoso y controlas a tu compañera histérica.-

-Y no es una excusa para humillarnos por todas nuestras victorias- contesto Sashi aun exceptiva de la actitud calmada y benéfica de su maestro villano.

-Claro que no, quiero experimentar algo nuevo para la clase, y además. ¿qué puedo hacerles fuera de las misiones?; los aprobare en todos los periodos de arte, es una oferta única. Aprovechen mientras estoy de buenas.- termino el casi villano, esperando que cerraran su trato.

Tras acabar el dúo heroico se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron con una sonrisa confiada y firmaron el documento, viendo feliz a Rippen que se despidió y le entrego el permiso a Larry, quien le sonríe y estrechan las manos. Tras acabar sus pizzas y jugo ambos chicos van al baño a hacer sus necesidades, y de ahí a clase de arte a ver que los preparo Rippen, sin imaginar que esto les marcaria tanto en reputación como en su relación.

-Luego, en el salón de arte-

Tras salir del baño llegan al salón de arte, viendo una muy pequeña afluencia, entre ellos Matilda, Teddy, Jhoanne, otras 3 chicas y 2 chicos; notando las persianas cerradas, el diván de madera con forma de roca en medio junto a las coronas, la serpiente de juguete y la manzana. Cuando Rippen entro pidió los celulares para guardarlos en su cajón de escritorio, debía ser serio si hacia eso por algo que no sea diversión. Tras pasar lista Rippen da su clase.

-Muy bien clase, o los que al menos quieren estar las horas extras, se preguntaran porque confisqué los teléfonos y cerré las persianas; además de poner el seguro de la puerta y cubrir su vidrio; y el porqué de los objetos sobre el diván. Pues hoy van a dibujar modelos anatómicos, y mejor si serán un par de modelos desnudos.-

Tras decir esto escucha muchos murmullos y vio sonrojos en todos ("malditos adolescentes hormonados y cachondos" pensó al escuchar los murmullos.)

-Cálmense. Por eso pedí los teléfonos, esta clase la estoy dando por un permiso de responsabilidad y privacidad, así que esto será muy privado y si uno comenta algo de más sobre esto queda reprobado todo el año, y suspendido 3 meses. Además, ya escogí al par de modelos, uno masculino y uno femenino, selectos por sus bajas calificaciones en la materia y que ya firmaron el acuse de privacidad y responsabilidad. Así que, Penn Zero y Sashi Kobayashi, pasen al centro y quítense la ropa.- concluyo con una sonrisa entre maldosa y burlona.

Todos voltearon al par mencionado: ambos sonrojados, con los ojos abiertos como platos (más con Sashi por sus rasgos asiáticos), la boca abierta de sorpresa y por lo visto en estado de shock. Vieron sus presentimientos acertados; pero firmaron y aceptaron el permiso sin leerlo primero, y debían participar en la clase sin ropa, todos verían sus partes incluyéndose. Rippen los humillaría, lo planeo todo estratégicamente y ellos cayeron redonditos en su plan, si saber que era; aun así sorprendidos dijeron al unisonó:

-Esa si no la vi venir.- dijeron antes de su humillación.

* * *

 **Al fin acabe el tercer capítulo, ya cambiare la clasificación para empezar la desnudez. Los otros fics aún están en papel, pero ya empecé la universidad y se me dificultara la transcripción.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí está el capítulo 4, con nuestros héroes tal y como vinieron al mundo, a ver qué cosas pueden pasar en 4 horas. Habrá desnudez con descripciones menores de como ira su clase, aun no habrá algo más "erótico".**

 **Discaimer: Penn Zero no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y sus dueños. Ojalá tengan una continuación a futuro.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: La verdad desnuda.

Tras recibir esa impactante noticia nuestro dúo heroico estaba a punto de irse y acusarlo con Larry, pero estaban petrificados por el shock de haber caído en el plan más inteligente de Rippen en meses; Sashi quería golpearlo, pero no quería meterse en problemas, y con el detalle de ambos firmaron el permiso de la actividad y aceptaron las condiciones de Rippen. Diablos hasta Penn debía aceptar que fue astuto, por fin los engaño y ahora los iba a humillar, y de qué manera ingeniosa.

Penn temía cómo reaccionarían las chicas si veían su pene, estaba algo inseguro, y más contando que Matilda estaba en la clase; Sashi en cambio veía a un montón de pervertidos que verían con morbo su intimidad, que se burlarían de su cuerpo casi sin curvas (casi sin busto o caderas) y peor, Teddy estaba presente y la vería desnuda. Ambos querían morirse antes de desnudarse, pero no tenían otra opción y se sentaron en el diván.

-¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto Penn?- pregunto Sashi algo tímida y sonrojada mientras quitaba las correas de sus botas.

-No nos queda de otra Sash. Un héroe cumple su palabra, y si Rippen dice que será privado entonces le creeremos; acabemos rápido y esperemos que no sea tan degradante.- respondió Penn sonrojado y casi con su orgullo aplastado.

Rippen sonreía con maldad, su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, y la humillación empezó con éxito. Y sin que ellos dos supieran el grabaría su humillación y triunfo.

Penn se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, se escucharon burlas de que apestaban sus pies (lógico si la clase anterior a la hora de la comida fue gimnasia) sonrojándose por el olor. Luego continuo con su playera y su sudadera quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, viendo el notorio sonrojo en su compañera y las chicas mientras soltaban piropos; odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado por las misiones y ejercicios de ser un casi héroe.

Respirando profundamente se quitó los pantalones quedando en calzones, para al fin retirárselos y quedara desnudo, si tapar su entrepierna. A estas alturas su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, escuchaba los susurros envidiosos de Teddy y los otros 2 chicos; y al ver a las chicas y a Sashi noto que estaban muy sonrojadas, con caras de sorpresa y con la boca bien abierta, además de que Rippen alzo una ceja, el motivo: su pene. Era delgado, de casi 13 cm de largo (y en su estado flácido), con unos grandes testículos y encima en su pubis un gran arbusto de vello púbico rojo, rizado y brillante, cubriendo todo su pubis con un pequeño hilillo cercas de su ombligo.

-¡Es enorme!- dijo muy sonrojada Matilda.

-¡No me quiero imaginar cómo será erecto!- dijo Jhoanne casi babeando al imaginarse ese miembro duro.

-¡Partiría a cualquier chica en dos!- dojo muy sorprendida Sashi al ver ese dote de Penn.

Penn solo rio un poco, debía admitir que estaba dotado por el lado de su padre, como para impactar a las chicas de la clase de arte.

-Veo que si tienes las pelotas para enfrentarme y hacer esas locuras- susurro Rippen refiriéndose a la entrepierna del casi héroe.

Tras eso Penn se sentó en el diván, mientras Sashi se empezó a desnudar. Se quito las botas y calceta dejando al descubierto sus pies medio olorosos y con unas uñas bien cuidadas y brillosas; las chicas se burlaron de su olor, pero elogiaron su pedicura. De ahí se quitó la mini falda, quedando en ropa interior, luego su chaleco y su blusa, quedando solo en sostén. Ya avergonzada saco unas borlas de algodón de su sostén, para retirárselo y quedar en topless.

-¡Ja, sabía que usaba relleno!- grito burlona Matilda.

-Wow, las asiáticas si son pequeñas de busto- dijo Teddy refiriéndose al busto de la heroína.

Sashi sintió feo eso de su ex romance, y vio con pena sus senos: pequeños, apenas entre copa A y copa B, con pezones de 3 cm de color marrón oscuro y medio erguidos. Casi lloraba por eso hasta que su héroe la apoyo.

-Ignóralas Sash, tus senos son bonitos, de tamaño perfecto y como me gustan- dijo Penn, pero al darse cuenta de lo último se tapó la boca y se volvió a sonrojar por decir eso.

Sashi ya casi parecía un jitomate por lo que dijo Penn, así que se quitó las pulseras, aretes y respirando profundamente se retiró las bragas, quedando desnuda. Los chicos silbaron y Penn estaba boquiabierto por la vista de su vagina: labios rosados y brillantes adornados por un amplio triangulo de vello púbico negro, cubría toda su vulva y era bastante esponjoso, solo recortado para que no sobresaliera de sus bragas.

-¡Oye Kobayashi, existe la depilación, te urge!- dijo Matilda en forma de burla.

-¡Cállate Matilda! Además, las chicas con vello púbico nos vemos hermosas y naturales, yo también soy de vello abundante- dijo Jhoanne defendiendo a su amiga.

-Yo pensaba que las japonesas no tenían mucho vello- dijo Teddy medio asqueado.

-¡Ya cállense, saquen sus materiales, ustedes dos les diré los pasos y Matilda deja de molestar o te repruebo!- grito desesperado Rippen entre los pervertidos y la actitud de Matilda. Tenía que empezar o si no su cabeza peligraba; además de que a él le son atractivas las chicas de vello abundante en el pubis como su malévolo amor Lady Starmala.

Ya todos con hojas y lápices se acomodaron en sus caballetes, mientras nuestros héroes se les bajaba el sonrojo y miraban de reojo los vellos púbicos del otro, subiéndose en el diván para modelar y acabar su humillación. Miraron el reloj, ya pasaron 20 minutos, esto iba para largo.

-Ustedes dos abran sus piernas en escuadra de 30 grados y estiren sus brazos en línea recta. Todos dibujen sus cuerpos con detalles, pero sin sexualizar; si los cacho los repruebo al instante- advirtió con autoridad Rippen, tras dar la orden de pintar.

Ambos se pusieron en esa pose, sintiendo la briza rozando sus cuerpos, los vellos púbicos moviéndose con la briza y temblando por el frio. Rippen veía los dibujos y como estaban los detalles: músculos, manos y pies con uñas en sus dedos, los vellos de sus cuerpos (axilas y pubis) y sus miradas: seriedad y vergüenza de Penn; vergüenza, ira y casi llanto de Sashi. Sonreía mientras veía como avanzaba la clase y humillación de sus enemigos, y al ver que acabaron con el dibujo (ya pasando casi 1 hora de clase) decide dar el siguiente paso.

-Muy bien, al fin escuchan mis ordenes, ahora saquen la siguiente hoja. Zero, Kobayashi, ahora se sentarán en el diván con las piernas abiertas, así tendrán una imagen más clara de los aparatos reproductores masculinos- ordeno tanto a la clase como al par de héroes color jitomate.

Ya sentados en el diván, ambos se sientan como ordeno Rippen, dejando en un buen plano sus genitales y cada parte de estas (clítoris, uretras, glande). A estas alturas ya sus reputaciones estaban por los suelos, ya Rippen acabo con su dignidad. Acabando la clase el dibujo tras casi 40 minutos, casi dos horas de clase pasaron. Tras checar el reloj Rippen les pasa las coronas de laurel tras poner una manta en el diván, diciéndoles que se acuesten "a lo griego" con las coronas en sus cabezas, y con una sonrisa. Primero Sashi y luego Penn.

-(Diablos, Sash se ve tan hermosa. Con esos vellos y su corona parece una diosa, mi diosa. ¡Cálmate Zero! Si te da una erección las chicas te llamaran degenerado y Sashi nunca me volverá a hablar si sabe que ella me excita)- pensó mientras pintaban a Sashi.

-(Por dios, Penn es tan guapo, con esa corona parece un héroe divino, quisiera tocar ese vello púbico y su enorme p... ¡Serénate Kobayashi! Si te corres de fluido todas te llamaran facilota, los chicos zorra y Penn jamás me vera con los mismos ojos, me odiara)- pensó tras ver a su héroe en ese aire sensual.

Tras una hora con diez minutos acabaron los dibujos de los dos, ya nadie estaba sonrojado y faltaban casi 50 minutos para acabar el tormento. Rippen paso las manzanas y la serpiente de juguete, quitándoles las coronas y dando su golpe final en la clase.

-Muy bien, ya casi acabamos la clase, el ultimo será el dibujo clave más artístico de todos. Zero y Kobayashi serán Adán y Eva: con una mano estiraran la manzana a la boca del otro y simularan que la muerden, con la serpiente falsa entrelazada en sus brazos y la cabeza de la señorita Kobayashi recargada en el hombro del joven Zero- explico con detalles, pero soltó su bomba- y con su mano libre sobre el glúteo del otro para acercarse y simular un abrazo romántico, así la serpiente no se cae y simbolizan la unión amorosa de Adán y Eva aun en la tentación- tras decir eso casi vomita por cursi, a la par de los chiflidos de sus estudiantes.

Decir que la cara del dúo era de miedo era poco, sus ojos ya casi se salían de sus cuencas, sus rostros volvieron a enrojecerse de la vergüenza, sus mandíbulas cayeron y sintieron un escalofrió en sus desnudos cuerpos. Con lo último ya sentían mucha pena de tocar la nalga del otro frente a los chicos de la clase, querían rendirse, pero faltaba poco; era seguir como valientes o rendirse como cobardes, así que tomarían la opción final.

-No puedo creer que Rip nos haga esto. Mejor rindámonos, no quiero hacer algo que te se desagrade y me haga quedar mal Sash. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por esto- dijo Penn algo triste por eso.

-PZ, no te preocupes. Ya casi acabamos, cuando la maquina esta reparada le daremos una paliza de lo lindo. Además de que no serias capaz de hacerme daño o tocarme con morbo, ni yo sería capaz. Solo pongamos la mano en el trasero suavemente, posemos y pongamos una sonrisa para demostrar que no nos afecta- dijo con una sonrisa calmada Sashi.

-Gracias, no sé qué me pasaría sin tu ayuda, y más con lo calmada que estas. Además, tu trasero se ve bien- dijo Penn.

-No abuses, pero el tuyo esta igual de torneado- contesto Sashi, mientras ya se preparaban.

Penn puso con suavidad su mano izquierda en el trasero de su amiga, y Sashi su mano derecha en el trasero de su compañero; de ahí estiraron su mano contraria con la manzana a la boca del otro, dándole sin querer una mordida para más realismo, mientras Rippen enlazaba la serpiente, poniendo su cola en el hombro de Penn, dándoles unas vueltas en sus brazos y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Sashi. Para evitar más incomodidades sonrieron, sin saber que empeoraría más de lo que ya estaba.

Ya la clase estaba acabando sus dibujos, todos entregaron sus dibujos del dúo del Edén, Rippen recogía sin mucho interés los dibujos, para poderles quitar las manzanas y la serpiente de juguete a sus némesis, pero paso la desgracia, Sashi sintió un cólico y recordó una cosa vital: ese día bajaba su regla.

-(¡No! ¡Aquí no por favor! ¡Aguanta hasta la noche cuerpo, pero aquí no!)- pensó desesperada y sudando por sentir el cólico, hasta que se le paso el cólico y la desgracia se le bajo.

-¡Jajaja! Se le salió la sangre a la chica ruda- empezó a reírse con malicia Matilda, segunda de las demás chicas menos Jhoanne. Los chicos y Penn se sonrojaron al ver como sangre salía de su vagina, escurriendo por su pierna y gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo. Sashi empezó a hacer lo que Rippen creía que nunca haría: llorar; le salían lágrimas de ira, vergüenza y coraje por esa terrible humillación; su reputación ya no existía y todo por culpa de Rippen.

-(¡Juro que en la siguiente misión te hare sufrir)- pensó con mucho odio, pero inconscientemente presionaba el trasero de Penn, estimulando a su compañero, que se apiadaba de su amiga sin saber que él era el siguiente.

-(Diablos Rippen, ahora si te pasaste)- pensó Penn, pero luego sintió un cosquilleo en su pene, -(¡Oh no, no, no! ¡Sash, deja de presionar mi trasero! ¡Me va a dar una...!)- pero le dio una erección.

A estas alturas Sashi sonrojada y llorando vio lo que ocasiono y soltó la nalga de Penn, sorprendida de lo que vio.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡MIREN EL TAMAÑO DE ESE PENE!- gritaron en shock todas las chicas al ver el pene erecto de Penn: ¡26 cm de largo y casi 3 de grosor! Era tan grande que sería raro si más de una se corriera en las bragas de imaginar lo que podrían hacer.

-¡Presumido fanfarrón!- grito Teddy y siguieron otros insultos de los envidiosos chicos, causando que Penn al fin lo hiciera: se pusiera a llorar. Su cara roja resaltaba las lágrimas de ira y vergüenza, su dignidad se fue al caño, y al fin Rippen gano en algo.

-(Te deje pasar lo de mis padres. ¡Pero en la siguiente misión desearas estar muerto en comparación a lo que te hare!)- pensó con furia el casi héroe mientras se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, acción imitada por Sashi mientras lloraban en mar de risas y burlas, deseando que sea solo una pesadilla.

Rippen en si miraba preocupado y sorprendido el resultado final. Al principio se sentía satisfecho de que ambos estuvieran humillados por su desnudez, al fin les bajo sus egos y les dio algo de humildad; aunque Matilda le sacara de quicio la clase estuvo calmada ante las olas de hormonas adolescentes y lo "excitante" de la anatomía de su odioso archienemigo y su odiosa enemiga; hasta su grabación para la posteridad quedo bien.

Pero él no esperaba que Sashi menstruara ese día, que le bajara en plena clase o que esta presionara el trasero de Penn ocasionando su erección; y al ver a Matilda molestando a Sashi (podría ser una buena villana) y los piropos y burlas a la dupla que culmino en el llanto de los dos se dio cuenta que cometió un error y que esto podría mandarlo a la cárcel por dañar su moral, y que si otro maestro que no fuera Larry entraba por escuchar los llantos estaría frito, así que hizo lo que menos esperaba hacer: defenderlos.

-¡Muy bien, ya estuvo! Cállense o los repruebo- dijo mientras les ponía una manta a los dos que seguían llorando, -¡Matilda, estoy a punto de reprobarte, deja de estar de celosa! Chicas no se ni me interesa como funcionan sus cuerpos, pero ese tipo de accidentes suelen pasar, ya cualquiera de ustedes les pasaría; no sean así de maldosas- dijo mientras se callaban sonrojadas y apenadas las chicas de lo que provoco Matilda, mientras Jhoanne miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Matilda por su regaño.

Así continuo con los chicos en su regaño, -y ustedes jóvenes, están en plena adolescencia, a cualquiera en ese periodo le puede dar una erección accidental, y más si una chica desnuda está a lado y te toca. De eso consta la clase, que vean la anatomía humana sin burla ni morbo sexual; solo porque estoy de buen humor por el fin de semana no los repruebo por eso ni los castigo. Así que ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito asustando a la mayoría y sacándolos de su salón, -¡y pobre el que hable de esto!- amenazo al final, tras darle a Teddy la caja con los teléfonos y cerrara la puerta.

Penn y Sashi dejaron de llorar y vieron lo que no creerían que pasaría: ¡Rippen los defendió! Tal vez si vio que se pasó de los límites con esto; Sashi vio como puso en su lugar a su "rival amorosa" y agradeció el apoyo de Jhoanne a ella por la vergüenza que paso, (-Rayos, si que le debo una. Soy muy mala amiga-) pensó. Aun deprimidos vieron que solo quedaban ellos, Rippen y Jhoanne; esta se acercó a Sashi y le dio una toalla sanitaria, mientras Rippen guardaba los materiales, tiraba la basura (las manzanas mordidas y papel con sangre que uso Sashi para limpiarse) y agarraba su saco, Jhoanne se despidió mientras salía y Rippen agarraba sus cosas, y este les hablo para sacarlos del shock.

-Lamento lo último que sucedió en la clase, yo les quería avergonzar, no llegar a esto; sé que a ustedes les paso estos accidentes y no estaban en mis planes que la naturaleza les ganara- contesto con algo de arrepentimiento. -Ya pensare que hacer con Matilda, no está bien que juzgue tu cuerpo Sashi. Te soy honesto, eres hermosa, no como Lady Starmala pero igual a ella- causo un sonrojo en la asiática.

-¡Pero les gane! ¡JAJAJA!- se burló Rippen de los dos, haciendo su "baile de la victoria", pero recupero la compostura, -ya enserio, tengan los dibujos, decidan si los conservan y los queman- posteriormente saco una cámara de su escritorio, ante la sorpresa de los dos, sacando el DVD y rompiéndolo, impactando a los dos. -Ya les dañé suficientemente en su orgullo, no quiero dañarlos moralmente, así que rompí mi grabación para la posteridad. Ya solo pónganse la ropa y pueden irse, y "feliz fin de semana"- se despidió para ver a Larry y salir a su "fin de semana de villano, secuaz y otra,"

Ya solos los dos se volvían a poner la ropa (ya tenía Penn su pene flácido, mientras Sashi ponía la toalla en sus bragas) pero dándose la espalda entre ellos; no querían verse a la cara tras esa situación humillante. La erección, la regla, los vellos púbicos, las burlas de Matilda; era mucho para poder digerir, aún estaban sonrojados y confundidos por eso y lo que sentían del otro. Tras vestirse ven los dibujos y dejan la mayoría en el cajón del escritorio de Rippen, menos el de Jhoanne que era perfecto: se veían hermosos, naturales y detallados.

-Sería injusto que Rippen los repruebe- hablo Penn, rompiendo el silencio incomodo, -y tu amiga si tiene talento como dibujante- señalo sus dibujos con calma.

-Lo sé, es grandiosa y yo no fui buena amiga- contesto mientras en el dibujo de Adán y Eva vio una nota de Jhoanne: _"Que suertuda eres, desnuda a lado del chico que te gusta. Ya confiesa lo que sientes o lo vas a perder. Jhoanne."_ Tras leerla se sonrojo y pensó en ese consejo, mientras guardaba sus dibujos en su mochila.

Ya cerrando el salón, salieron de la vacía escuela; por suerte ya no había nadie cercas, no soportarían más burlas, piropos y a Matilda, y agradecían que el poco discreto de Boone no estuviera, si no ellos tendrían más burlas y Rippen estaría en una patrulla.

-Bueno Sash, te veo al rato, voy a mi casa por algo de ropa, unas películas y mis videojuegos; además del dinero que me dejo mi tía y darme una ducha- dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos Penn.

-No hay problema, yo tratare de preparar algo de comer y levantar mi casa, además de bañarme por, bueno, tú ya sabes- contestos ida y con pena Sashi.

Ambos se despidieron sin notar la sonrisa falsa del otro, y los nervios de hablar y mirarse tras su clase de arte. Tal vez ambos recuperen ese fin de semana la confianza y puedan mirarse como antes; o den un paso más esa noche en su curiosa relación y pase a algo más.

* * *

 **Y así acaba el cuarto capítulo. Bastante difícil en edición y retoques, pero ya están saliendo otras historias y entre eso y mis trabajos de la escuela para pasar el semestre. Tratare de avanzar en la transcripción durante esta semana santa.**

 **Muchas gracias y no olviden comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí está el quinto capítulo, tras su humillación habrá un baño para limpiarse lo incomodo, pero la adolescencia les traicionará en la ducha. Además de que al fin esos dos se declararán y pasen una situación romántica que justifique la clasificación M, ya que volverán a la desnudez, pero más cómodos y románticos.**

 **Disclaimer: Penn Zero es propiedad de Disney XD y Disney Animation.**

 **Capitulo 5: una ducha relajante y la velada**

* * *

Tras llegar a su casa Penn saco un poco del pollo que preparo su tía Rose y lo calentó para comer tras la clase. Tras acabar y limpiar su plato subió a su cuarto, para acostarse en su cama y tras un poco poder romperse y ponerse a llorar. Lloro un buen rato, manchando su almohada de lágrimas y callando con esta sus gritos: las imágenes, burlas y risas de Rippen llegaban a su mente, además de las caras de lujuria de las chicas y la desgracia de haber estado con Sashi en ese estado (desnudos, tan cercas, y con una erección tras tocarse mutuamente los traseros).

Pero tras recordar el valor que Sashi le dio, que ella lo acompaño hasta el final y hasta alago su cuerpo a la par que el la consolaba dejo de llorar, debía superar ese tropiezo como sus padres lo superaron, y tras pensarlo mucho el haría lo más loco de su vida: se le declararía esa tarde a su "princesa guerrera".

-Muy bien Zero, hoy le dirás a Sashi que la amas- se dijo a sí mismo para darse confianza. -Pero primero me daré un baño- se dijo a si mismo tras desnudarse y caminar a su regadera.

Ya adentro sintió la cálida agua tocando su cuerpo que estaba "sucio" (ser visto por muchos, desnudo en la escuela, tocando a su amiga y con una erección accidental) y quitaba el sudor y las lágrimas, suspirando por la calma del momento. Tras cerrar la llave enjabona su esponja para tallar su cuerpo: pasando por sus pies, piernas, trasero, pene, brazos, torso y cara; con un poco de shampoo talla su cabello y su pubis, para acabar enjuagándose. Durante ese momento las imágenes de Sashi en traje de Eva llegaron a su mente, mientras enjuagaba su pene este lo estimula, causando una erección que empieza a masturbar, gimiendo mientras las imágenes de la entrepierna de su amiga se repetían en su mente.

-¡Oh si! Vamos Sash, enséñame más- susurraba entre gemidos mientras se masturbaba, todo rojo y excitado. Siguió con su masturbación sin fijarse que se espalda giro la llave del agua fria, antes de llegar a su clímax sintió el chorrazo de agua helada, gritando por el frio y tratando de cerrar la llave.

Tras bajarse su "calentura" se seca, viste y prepara sus cosas para ir con Sashi, agarrando el dinero y marcándole a Sashi...

-unas horas antes, con Sashi-

Sashi llego a su departamento, viendo que ya no estaban sus padres y su hermano. Tras comer un poco de ramen que le dejo su madre se fue a su cuarto a llorar y desahogarse en su cama, llorando, gritando y golpeando a su almohada pensando que eran las caras de Rippen y Matilda. Odia a Rippen por eso, recordando su mueca burlona y su actitud de triunfo la hacía gritar, y más recordando que por el estaba desnuda frente a otros chicos y que las desalentadoras palabras de Teddy sobre su cuerpo la hacía llorar; pero si quería golpear a alguien en serio era a Matilda.

Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Penn desde antes de ser un casi héroe y aunque su carácter a veces era fuerte, desde hace un tiempo Matilda se la traía contra ella, cuando Penn la rechazo como novia diciendo que ya tenía a alguien más de enamorada: ella. Peor si se contaba su cuerpo: Sashi es atlética pero ligeramente plana y de monte de Venus velludo, contrario a otras chicas de senos grandes, caderas anchas y poco vello; hasta Matilda que es "gordita" tiene más busto que Sashi y tan poco vello que parece depilada.

Y el hecho de que ese día bajaba su regla era un peor agraviante, cuando se desangro por eso sintió que su reputación de "chica ruda" se fue por el caño, verla quebrarse fue la victoria de Rippen; y peor se sintió ella al ver que Jhoanne fue buena amiga defendiéndola y ella anteriormente se peleó con ella por una tontería como no haberla saludado. Pero recordó a Penn, quien la apoyo hasta el fin de la clase como ella lo apoyo: diciendo que sus senos son lindos, viendo su cuerpo con ternura y no con lujuria, cuando acaricio su trasero y sobre todo esa delicadeza que tuvo con ella. Por eso ella se secó sus lágrimas, ese día se le declararía a su "héroe".

-¡Muy bien! Hoy le diré a Penn que lo amo- se dijo ya animada y con ímpetu. -Pero primero a la ducha- dijo mientras se desnudaba, tiraba la toalla sanitaria y entraba a la regadera.

Ya adentro el agua cálida limpio su cuerpo "sucio" (sobre todo la sangre seca de sus piernas, el escaso maquillaje corrido, y las lágrimas) y suspirando mientras el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo. Cerro la llave para tallarse con una esponja por todo su cuerpo; se puso shampoo en su cabello y un poco de su jabón intimo para su vagina y vello púbico, tallando para poder enjuagarse al instante. Sin esperarlo llegaban a su mente imágenes de Penn en su traje de Adán y con su pene erecto, tocando sin pensar su clítoris, estimulándolo y empezando a masturbarse mientras con su otra mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos, gimiendo pensando en su amigo.

-¡Ahh, si Penn! ¡Quiero que lo metas en mí!- susurraba entre gemidos Sashi toda roja y extasiada. Siguió masajeando su intimidad, pero por accidente su codo giro la llave de agua fría, antes de llegar al clímax sintió el chorrazo de agua gélida, gritando al sentir el frio y tratando de cerrar el agua. Ya con la "calentura" baja y temblando, toma una bata para su cuerpo y una toalla para su cabello, se seca y se viste; aun con la toalla en su cabello escucha el teléfono y contesta...

-Hola, quien es- dijo.

-Hola Sash, soy yo Penn, como esta- era Penn quien le marco.

-Bien, acabo de salir de la ducha- respondió.

-Ya voy para allá, solo preparaba unas películas, juegos y ropa extra para el fin de semana- especifico Penn.

-Bueno está bien, solo voy a levantar para que este bien mi casa- dijo lista para levantar su casa.

-Está bien, ya voy en camino. te veo pronto, adiós- se despidió.

-Adiós- colgó Sashi, empezando a levantar su departamento.

-30 minutos después-

Tras levantar un poco su casa Sashi estaba sentada en el sofá calmada, hasta que escucho el timbre, abriendo la puerta y viendo a Penn con su mochila, calmado y algo agitado por venirse corriendo desde su casa a su departamento. Tras saludarse ambos jugaban un rato matando zombis mientras recordaban las zombieburguesas, tras eso vieron una película de acción y comedia policiaca, pero cuando llego la película a un momento donde la pareja (hombre y mujer) corren desnudos por la ciudad tras un pleito en su sauna ambos paran la película, tenían que hablar por lo sucedido en si clase.

-Pues. ¿Cómo te sientes por lo de hoy?- pregunto Penn, algo incómodo.

-Pues bien. Chicos vieron mi vagina y mis pechos, Matilda burlándose de mi cuerpo y Rippen humillándonos en la escuela por todas las veces que le ganamos. Pero eso está bien o no- contesto sarcástica y apenada Sashi.

-Pues sí, las chicas casi babeaban por mi pene y Rippen me gano en algo, así que igual estoy bien, creo- contesto.

Tras un silencio incomodo, ambos hablaron al unisonó.

-¡Perdón por tu desnudez!- lo gritaron, tapándose la boca por tal sincronía, -¡Por ver tus genitales!- se volvieron a tapar sonrojados la boca, -¡Por tocarte el trasero!- se taparon la boca bien rojos de la cara, -¡Es que eres hermoso/hermosa!- casi se desmayan y ríen por eso, -¡TE AMO!- tras eso se callaron ya casi como tomates tiernos.

-En serio Penn, te parezco hermosa- cuestiono apenada la asiática. -Es que Matilda tiene razón: soy plana de senos pequeños, no tengo trasero, mi vello púbico es abundante, y ni hablar de mi carácter de mil...- antes de seguir Penn puso su dedo en sus labios, callándola para que se explique.

-Sash, eres hermosa tal y como eres. Tienes un cuerpo tonificado, unas piernas de envidia y unos brazos firmes. Además de que me gusta ese carácter rudo, fuerte y determinado, pero a la vez cariñosa, dulce y que sin ti yo cometería locuras por recuperar a mis padres, tú me haces recuperar el sentido común. Yo no soy de esos chicos que solo piensan sexualmente, tus senos son perfectos, redondos y con lindos pezones; tu trasero si está marcado por todo el ejercicio de ser casi heroína, y las chicas con vello púbico abundante me vuelven loco- tras decir eso Sashi parecía una cereza con una sonrisa boba. -Y Matilda que critica si ella es "robusta"; está molesta por que el rechazo de novia, no por protegerla de mi trabajo, sino porque me enamore perdidamente de ti- concluyo, viendo a Sashi llorando de felicidad. -Además no soy muy atractivo a otras chicas, solo les gusto por mis talentos y hoy por mi pene- dijo algo triste.

-Penn, no digas eso. Eres el chico más gentil, amable, talentoso y optimista de todos; eres valiente y fuerte de espíritu, si yo no tuviera a mis padres perdería la cabeza o estaría en el reformatorio. Tienes un cuerpo musculoso y un trasero de envidia, y aunque tu pene no fuera enorme aun así me gusta como se ve, además de que gustan los velludos- al decir lo último Penn estaba rojo como su cabello. -Además Teddy resulto ser otro chico superficial, que no estaba a su altura, pero ya lo superé porque me enamore de otro chico; y no, Brasas no cuenta, eres tú de quien me enamore- concluyo Sashi, viendo a Penn sonriente. -Un abrazo de amigos- dijo.

-No, un abrazo de novios- al decir Penn eso Sashi sonrió ampliamente, listo para lanzar la pregunta, -¿Quieres ser mi novia Sashi Kobayashi?- dijo, viendo a su animada amiga.

-¡Si, si seré tu novia Penn Zero!- dijo muy emocionada, lanzándose a abrasarlo muy feliz, ambos ya no sentían la vergüenza de la mañana.

Tras acabar su abrazo volvieron a ver la película, agarrándose las manos y riéndose de las situaciones cómicas; tras acabar la película vieron que ya eran las 8 pm, y tenían algo de hambre, así que Penn tenía una idea para su "Primer cena romántica", inspirado por lo que paso con sus padres.

-Oye Sash, tengo una idea de una cena romántica. Veras lo que haremos es...- empezó a susurrarle en el oído a Sashi, quien abrió su boca de sorpresa por la idea de su novio. -Pero además estaremos...- al decir eso esta se sonrojo y acepto con una sonrisa.

Tras acabar su plan Penn pidió una cena de comida china con $300, una "cena formal para dos", mientras Sashi ponía manteles, platos y vasos, sacando un jugo de uva y unas velas en la mesa. Tras recibir su cena y pagarla, la pusieron en la mesa; tras eso Sashi se fue a su cuarto y Penn al baño para arreglarse, pero de una forma peculiar.

Penn en el baño se quitó toda su ropa y la metió en su mochila, se peinó ligeramente, se cortó las uñas, lavo su pene y con un peine especial que trajo se peinó su vello púbico; tras acabar se echó un poco de colonia de su padre, se lavó la boca con su cepillo de dientes y espolvoreo sus pies con talco, listo para cenar con su novia. Mientras escuchaba el ajetreo en el cuarto de Sashi este prendió las velas, puso música ambiental y sirvió la comida en sus platos. Ya cuando fue al cuarto de Sash esta salió y lo sorprendió.

Sashi estaba tan desnuda como Penn: se peinó, maquillo ligeramente para resaltar sus pómulos, una sombra de ojos lila y lápiz labial morado; sus pies y manos tenían las uñas de un morado brillante y sus pies espolvoreados de talco; su vello púbico estaba peinado y Penn noto que Sashi olía a perfume de flores intensas. Tras sonrojarse por esa loca idea que iban a hacer se agarraron de las manos y fueron a la mesa, Penn sentando a Sashi de forma caballerosa y el sentándose.

La cena era una sopa ramen picante, unas costillas BBQ, teriyaki de pollo con arroz al vapor, brócoli con pollo y camarón; de postre helado de cereza y sus galletas de la suerte, y jugo de uva como bebida. Cenaron en calma, era raro estar desnudos en la mesa y sin pudor, por lo visto haberse declarado funciono y como paso con los Zero estaban más conectados y ya no le prestaban atención a su desnudez.

Tras acabar de comer abrieron sus galletas de la fortuna, ruborizándose al ver el mensaje: "Tu amor llegara ese día, y te entregaras a él". Tras leer eso Penn pone música para bailar un rato, unas baladas lentas y de cuerpo cercano; aunque se avergonzó al posar su mano en la cadera de Sashi (debido a la cercanía con su "bosque") pero ya estaban agarrando el ritmo, sintiendo el vello púbico de uno rozando la pierna del otro, al final recargando Sashi su cabeza en el hombro de Penn.

Después de 30 minutos de bailes deciden descansar y comer el helado, mientras Penn dejaba su glande al descubierto y Sashi jugaba haciendo trenzas con su vello púbico; ambos sentían que faltaba algo, algo para que su "primera cita", pero no sabían que. Tras ver Penn como una gota de líquido pre seminal de su semirrecto pene y Sashi sintiera la humedad deslizándose de su vagina, ambos entendieron que debían hacer, soltando una pregunta que definiría lo que harían, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Quieres tener...-

* * *

 **Y así acaba este capítulo, tras una cena nudista, un baile romántico y una propuesta que hará que se entreguen al amor corpóreo. El siguiente capítulo ya empieza su entrega de amor, no será muy explícito, pero si romántico.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
